


Don't Look Down

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest Drabbles & Ficlets insprired by pics/gifs [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Flash Fic, Inspired by GIFs, Kinks, M/M, NSFW Art, NSFW GIF, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives amazing blowjobs, and as long as Sam doesn't look down into those gorgeous eyes or see those incredible lips stretched across his cock he's fine...but one look down and he's done.</p><p> </p><p>**Inspired by a (nsfw) gif that looks a hell of a lot like Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Down

 

 

 

Sam sucked in a breath as his brother's tongue flicked across the head of his cock. Dean just barely sucked down, slowly jerking his fist across his dick. He loved teasing his brother mercilessly, getting him so horny he could barely stand it, teasing him until he was begging Dean to blow him, then he would give him head until Sam was begging him to have sex.

Dean's tongue swirled around, he was waiting for Sam to look down because he knew Sam would lose it if he did. Dean exhaled sharply, sending a rush of heat that felt like a flame licking across the places that were coated in spit.

"De... _please,"_ Sam whined. 

Dean slowly inched down a little further, sucking down harder. Sam's fingers curled through his hair. When Dean swallowed down a little more Sam moaned and pushed his hips forward. Dean hollowed out his cheeks and let Sam fuck his mouth for a few seconds. Sam groaned when he felt his dick hit the back of his brother's throat, gasping as Dean bobbed his head several times. Dean slowly pulled back then took his entire cock in one quick motion.

"Shit! Oh fuck, Dean!"

Sam bit down on his lip and groaned as Dean's tongue eagerly caressed his entire length. Dean started jerking his fist slowly as his tongue teased the spot that had been driving Sam insane. Sam felt Dean's plump lips brushing against him. He tried not to look down, he would fucking lose it if he saw Dean's girly lips stretched across his cock, those incredibly perfect plump lips that were so full and felt so good as they kissed and sucked down on him. Then there were his eyes, if he looked into Dean's gorgeous emerald eyes he always came before he even knew what hit him.

Sam made an impatient noise and trust forward, Dean turned his head and Sam felt his cock poke into his cheek. 

"What's wrong, Sammy?"

"Stop messing around, you get me all worked up, then...uhhh _shit."_

Sam paused as Dean dug his tongue into the bulging vein then dipped into his slit. Dean lapped up the precome that was beading out, spreading it down. He licked Sam's balls and teased a finger underneath, rubbing the sensitive skin. Sam tugged on his hair as Dean sucked on his balls then licked a stripe up his cock. He jerked his fist slowly up and down, tightening his grip as he twisted his wrist.

"Tell me what you want."

Sam bit down on his lip as Dean sucked on the crown then quickly swallowed down, taking all of his brother's dick in. Sam started moaning incoherently as Dean sped up.

"Mmm yeah, want you to blow me, just like that."

Sam felt Dean grab his ass and push to get him to start thrusting into his mouth. Sam groaned and started thrusting into the amazing wet heat. Dean slid a finger in his mouth then nudged Sam's legs apart, teasing a finger across him rim.

"Fuck! Goddamn...so good."

Sam was panting and groaning as he fucked Dean's mouth. Dean slid a finger in his ass and Sam started grunting, he was grabbing fistfuls of Dean's hair. Dean moaned, sending a jolt of pleasure across Sam's dick.

"Dean!" Sam yelled out, pushing his brother's head down as he thrust harder.

Dean slowed down, Sam made the mistake of looking down and felt his stomach clench tight. His eyes met Dean's, Dean pulled back and let his tongue dance profanely across the head of his cock. Sam whimpered and pushed on Dean's head, his fingers curling through his short hair as he tried desperately to get Dean to take him in again.

"P-please, De."

Sam was hypnotized by Dean's eyes, they were so incredibly beautiful. He could see his pupils growing, his eyes becoming more intense and dark and it was so damn hot. Dean continued to seduce Sam with his eyes as he quickly sucked down on Sam's cock. He eased a second finger in and scissored them as he pushed on Sam's ass. Sam felt his balls tight against his body, he watched Dean's stunningly long dark eyelashes as he blinked, the emerald was almost completely eclipsed by his pupils. Sam's eyes flickered down to Dean's lips stretched across him and lost it.

Dean felt Sam shuddering as he started coming and pounded his fingers into his brother's ass as he deep throated his cock. Sam yelled out his name, biting down on his lips as he continued to moan and shout a string of curse words. Dean felt Sam's come spilling down his throat, he sucked down as hard as he could as Sam thrust erratically into his mouth.

Sam felt his knees wobbling, he put a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean moved a hand to Sam's hip, his fingers digging in tight as he tried to support him. Dean sucked down until Sam stopped shaking. Sam pulled him up and crushed his lips to Dean's, forcing is tongue into his mouth as he kissed him passionately.

When Dean pulled back a few seconds later Sam grinned and ran his finger over Dean's swollen lips. "Those damn girly lips get me every time."

"Shut the fuck up, I don't have girly lips."

Sam grinned and kissed Dean, he slid his hand over his brother's rock hard cock and made a tight fist. "Damn, so hard. Think you love having my cock in your mouth."

Dean moaned as Sam tightened his grip, he began thrusting into his fist. "Mmm hmm, I love fucking your tight ass even more."

Sam sank down to his knees, as bad as he wanted Dean to fuck him, it was time to return the favor and tease his brother as he blowed him until Dean got to the point he couldn't take it and slammed him down on the bed.

"Yeah, show me how much you love having your big brother's dick in your mouth." Dean tugged on Sam's hair as he thrust into his mouth. "I do love grabbing onto your girly hair though."

Sam pulled back, teasing his tongue up Dean's cock. He smiled when he pressed into the sensitive spot just below the head of Dean's cock and Dean whimpered. Yeah, he was definitely going to enjoy teasing Dean right back.

 


End file.
